


Kakasaku but make it Medieval

by Mertensiana



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Cave sex, F/M, I've been rewatching GOT, Knight Kakashi, Oral Sex, Sakura is curious, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, magic instead of chakra, princess sakura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27680651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertensiana/pseuds/Mertensiana
Summary: Kakashi is a knight who has to save Princess Sakura. Sakura has heard some interesting rumors about Kakashi and has a few questions. They might fall in love because I feel like medieval characters falling in love quickly but, then again, their life expectancy is short so fair enough.  Might turn into a full-on story later but for now enjoy this one-shot I wrote after a very frustrating day.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. Knight in Shining Armor

**Author's Note:**

> I had a shitty day, like so shitty. Like police were involved shitty so instead of doing homework or working on my other stories I wrote this for shits and giggles. It made me feel better. My boyfriend has been rewatching Game of Thrones so it's been on my mind and yeah. Here it is, enjoy!

He had met Princess Sakura three times. The first time she must have been six or seven, and he was fifteen and training. Her older sister Anko, who was his age, had the most obnoxious crush on him and always tried to flirt. One time though, she got stuck dragging her little sister around. Bow and arrows were never his forte, but he wanted to be well versed but focusing on a target was difficult when he had some girl hurdling sexual innuendos at him. Also, he didn't appreciate how mean she was to her sister; she was just a kid after all. To piss her off a little, he offered to teach the young Princess how to shoot a bow and arrow. She wasn't strong enough to pull it back herself, so he kneeled behind her and helped. Her sister was mad at the end of it, and Sakura hit a bullseye, so he was happy. 

The second time was her sixteenth birthday party. There was a tournament before the party that he had to compete in. Tournaments weren't really his thing, but he had always had a soft spot for the girl. Being the youngest of five sisters wasn't always easy, and the poor girl never seemed to get to make her own choices. The winner of the tournament got a kiss on the cheek from her. His fellow knights were gross and crass, so he won and declined the kiss in the name of chivalry. He swore she mouthed the word thank you to him. Later that night was the ball. As the winner, he was obliged to go to, which was, in his opinion, the downside of winning. There was food and drink, so it wasn't all bad, but again, he felt bad for the Princess, who was being shopped around between potential suitors all much older and uglier. There was one young lord though, handsome enough, and she seemed to enjoy dancing with him, so that was a relief. She did look beautiful tonight. Her hair was a rare pink, considered lucky; she would make a man very happy one day. 

A couple of years later, the third was to escort her and her father to her fiancee's castle to hash out wedding details. It was in the next town over she rode in a carriage with a driver while he on a horse behind them. They barely spoke a word to each other. However, there was a moment in a small town where her father insisted they stop to shop around. Of course, Sakura and Kakashi followed, but the king was entirely too distracted talking about silk robes to pay any mind to either of them. 

"Do you think I should tell my father that silk robes don't belong in a brothel," she muttered under her breath. In his later years, her father had become quite fond of alcohol and women, nearly bankrupting the kingdom. That was a big reason she was marrying into the Uchiha's. They had serious money. 

The comment from the Princess, who he had always found so dignified and elegant, caught Kakashi off guard, but it also elicited a small laugh from him. As much as he wanted to quip back, as he also had a great disdain for the king, he bit his tongue, "very good m'lady." While his helmet was off, he always wore a face covering up to his nose. Even as a teenager, however, he knew she could see the small smile forming underneath. 

Now, a few years after that, would his fourth meeting. While he liked the Princess, he had hoped seeing her again would be under different circumstances. Her marriage had been delayed because the Uchiha's had some unfortunate dealings with the wizard Orochimaru. There was very little magic left in the world but what was left was very powerful. For example, the Uchiha's made their fortune on their assassination skills using their inherited magic skill that came in the form of the Sharingan. Orochimaru, known as the snake wizard, had been trying to get his hands on a Sharingan for years but had set his sights on Sakura's fiancee Sasuke. To get to him, he kidnapped her hoping to trade. That was out of the question at first, but the Uchiha's refused to send Sasuke to rescue her as Orochimaru had studied the Sharingan carefully and surely knew how to work around it. 

That's where Kakashi came in. On his own, a strong and skilled knight, he probably stood a chance against Orochimaru without magic, but what made him the kingdom's best was his family's magical trait: Chidori. Tact was not something used by knights. Kakashi kicked down the door of the house in the swamp that Orochimaru hid out in. Sakura was tied up to a post in the back, left dangling, with her mouth gagged. The fear in her eyes set him off. Not expecting a knight put the wizard at a disadvantage, but he wasn't phased. Kakashi cut in half every snake thrown at him, getting closer and closer. They went back and forth for a while until Kakashi brought out his trump card. An electric pulse from his blade electrocuted him, and he dropped to the floor. Quickly Kakashi went to untie the Princess, but with his back turned, he didn't see the last snake who lunged at Kakashi, landing in small crevices between the helmet and body of his arm, biting hard before disintegrating. 

"Damn it," he threw his helmet off and touched the bite, it was one of the worse pains he had ever felt, but he couldn't stop until the Princess was safe. 

Touching the ground, she fell. Being strung up there for a day made it hard to walk for a second. Kakashi caught her, struggling to walk himself. You've been bitten, " she looked at him, concerned. 

"Nothing but a scratch, " he tried to smile through it, not wanting to worry her. They got onto his horse, but not long after they left did Kakashi stop to get off his horse and fall to his knees. He saw a cave and knew he couldn't get them both home. "You know how to ride a horse? " She nodded, "Get yourself out of here. "

Sakura didn't know how to fight, how to defend herself, but there was one thing she knew how to do. Getting off the horse, she began to unstrapKakashi's chest armor, "what I'm about to do, you can't tell anyone. "

Kakashi might have been concerned about that if he wasn't in so much pain, "you need to get out of here, " was all he could muster. 

"Stop talking, " she lifted her dress to unholster the small knife strapped to her thigh, Kakashi wishing for a moment that he could enjoy the sight but also confused why a princess would have that. She used it to cut his mask connected to his shirt, cutting down to where the bite was, his skin exposed. After taking a deep breath, a green glow came from her hands, and after a few minutes, he was fine. 

While he was relieved that he would live another day, the Princess had just used healing magic on him. "Neat trick you've got there, " he sat up, feeling where the bite mark was. Only a faint scar was left.

So focused on healing him, Sakura only now realized he was gorgeous. Of course, amongst her handmaidens, they all talked about Kakashi favorably. His body and eyes, but even the girls who had slept with him had never seen underneath his mask. Part of Sakura thought he was trying to hide a deformity, but he might be the most beautiful man she had ever laid eyes on. But she realized now she had spent entirely too much time staring at him and not responding to the elephant in the room. "Oh yeah, please don't tell anyone. I might be Tsunade's apprentice. "

"The slug witch? " Another powerful wizard, her and Orochimaru were said to have trained together. She specialized in medical healing but was elusive, only appearing when she wanted to. 

Sakura nodded, "It's a long story that I'd rather not get into right now. Or ever," she seemed serious. The rain started to fall, but luckily there was some debris, probably blow in from previous storms, which was enough to start a small fire. The pair sat around it, trying to get warm. 

Kakashi took off the rest of his armor but could see the Princess shaking. Poor thing was only wearing a dress that didn't seem comfortable or warm. "This might not be very proper, but would you like to come to sit with me? Body heat is almost as good as a fire, so with both of those, you'll get warm faster." He was surprised that she needed almost no convincing.

As she sat in front of him, her back to him, "Would you do me a favor, Sir Hatake?" She looked over her shoulder, her voice sultry, causing the hairs on his body to stand up. 

"Yeah," he tried to collect himself, "What is it, princess?"

"This also might not be proper, but would you mind undoing my dress. I don't think we'll be able to leave until morning, and it uncomfortable enough to walk in this thing, but sleeping in it is close to torture," she moved her long hair to the side, revealing intricate lacing in the back. 

Knights are chivalrous gentlemen, or at least he was. He had to remind himself as he fiddled with the dress. She would still be wearing a slip of a dress underneath that would undoubtedly be more pleasant, but it felt so wrong. Besides the fact that she was a princess, well above his station, she was also engaged. But desperate times. "God, how your handmaidens do this, I'll never understand," he was starting to get frustrated. 

"Cut just it," she sighed, "We’ll tell everyone Orochimaru did it, I think that’s plenty believable, but I already had to spend one night trapped in this thing.”

“Are you sure?” she probably was, but a part of him was still hoping she would say no.  
“Yes,” she handed him her knife. He forgot to ask why she had this on her, too but one thing at a time. Carefully he cut the string and heard a large gasp out of the Princess as she coughed to catch her breath. “I don’t think I’ve ever had one on for so long,” she stood up, discarding the dressing leaving her in a beige, less form-hugging dress underneath. “Thank you,” she sat back down, “I really do appreciate it.”

Her reaction when she took it off was a bit alarming. He had always heard horror stories about corsets, but he didn’t realize how bad they were. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her in. While she was probably happy to get out of that first layer, it was almost like ice when he touched her arm. “You’re freezing,” he rubbed his hands on her arms in an attempt to warm them up.

Sakura huddled in closer to him, “Sir Hatake, can I ask you something?”

Kakashi chuckled, “I think you can call me Kakashi right now, princess, but yeah, ask away.” As more of him touched her body, he wondered if the girl even needed a corset. She was so tiny already. But then again, what did he know about fashion?

“Okay, Kakashi,” she looked up, “When you’re in bed with a woman, what do you like her to do?”

On instinct, Kakashi stopped touching her and backed away, “Excuse me, princess?”

“Just Sakura is fine,” she turned around, “I know you’ve slept with two of my handmaidens. When I asked them what sex was like, they told me about sleeping with you.” 

While he didn’t know much about medical magic, he knew it was an intense discipline that requires years of rigorous studying. He was starting to see the researcher in her. “Uh well, Sakura,” he was at a loss of what to say, “Can I ask why you’re asking me this?” Hopefully, he had bought himself some time to sort this out. 

“I just think I can trust you,” she said, not skipping a beat, “Can you keep another secret?” 

How many secrets could one Princess have? “Yeah, I mean, I think at this point, most of this mission is off the records.”

Sakura just smiled, “So I might not be a virgin,” she looked down, “Remember when you escorted my father and I to the Uchiha’s land?” Kakashi nodded, “Well, every night that week, Sasuke snuck into my room, and well…”

Honestly, he expected much worse. Princesses not staying a virgin until marriage wasn’t new. He once caught one of Sakura’s older sisters, Ino, sleeping with the castle’s resident artist, but sleeping with your fiancee right before marriage was pretty harmless. Well, he thought it was, but then again, he wasn’t very religious. “Yeah, okay, so you want some tips for your wedding night or?” Still not the most comfortable subject to talk about with a princess he had known since she was a child, but she just sounded curious and could deal with that. Besides, it just sounded like she was starved of information. 

“Okay, one more secret,” she started to look nervous. Kakashi was about to have an aneurysm. “It was terrible. I hated every second of it. He said his father took him to a brothel years ago, which I didn’t really like, but I had hoped that maybe being with someone experienced would be nice, but it hurt and when it didn’t hurt I was bored,” she hid her head in her knees. “I know I just have to have sex to make heirs, but my sisters just raved about how good sex could feel.” Then again, her sisters were all fortunate to have unusually kind and handsome husbands, “Plus, my handmaidens made it seem like you were good, and I don’t know, I’m sorry. I just thought if I could make it better for him, I might enjoy it more.”

Biting his tongue, so he didn’t laugh, Kakashi shook his head. He debated if he should crush the young Princess’s hopes now or later. While he wasn’t there, he had a feeling Sasuke was probably a selfish lover. Not getting her ready, only worrying about if he finished. That’s why it hurt, and that’s why it was boring. “Okay, well,” he scratched his head, “is he usually on top?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Oh boy, had the thought of her being on top never occurred to her? This was going to be a tough one. “I’ll be honest with you, Princ- I mean Sakura,” yeah he wasn’t sure he could call her Princess right now anyway, “If you’re not having fun with him being the more dominant one, maybe you should give it a try.”

“How do I do that?”

This girl was going to kill him. “Well, once he’s hard, you just kind of sit on him and rock your,” he coughed, “hips,” it’s not like there was anyone but Sakura who could hear him but still, he was paranoid. 

“Will that make it hurt less?” She asked, a little too excited. 

Maybe he should have let the poison kill him. “No, you need to be,” as embarrassing as this conversation as he was also surprised a girl with so many sisters didn’t know these things about sex. But it’s not like sexual education was part of a young princess’s education. “Okay,” he was starting to get a little frustrated, not at her, but he shitty fiancee who knew Nothing about pleasing a woman, “have you ever touched yourself?”

“No, never!” She started to get offended, but Kakashi could see her waiver, so he stared her down. Finally, she broke, “Well, maybe once.”

He smirked, “Well, how wet you are when you do that is how wet you should be before you have sex. That makes it not hurt.” Not how he expected the night to go, and he would never be able to look at the Princess the same again, but hopefully, knowing all this would make married life a bit more bearable for her. But she just gave a heavy sigh, “You okay?”

“Well,” she looked up at him, “What if it takes a really long time to get that way. Like really long. Ino said she gets like that just seeing her husband…”

That was more than he ever wanted to know about Princess Ino. “Look, maybe you should talk to Lord Uchiha about this. I don’t think there’s much I can do…”

“Yeah,” she laid down on the dirt floor. “But you know, my handmaidens told me you were very good with your tongue. I asked them what they meant, and they told me if I was lucky, I would figure it out my first night with Sasuke. But I don’t think I was lucky. Will you tell me what they meant?”

Oh yeah, he forgot that part of her sexual education was from stories about him. Last time he fucks the handmaids. “They mean,” he sat down next to her, “well…” he wasn’t sure why he was looking for a delicate way to phrase it. Pleasantries had left this conversation ages ago. “How you use your finger, imagine it’s my tongue.”

She shot up, “You can do that?”

He felt bad, but he had to laugh a little, “Yeah, you can. You can also put your mouth around his-”

“Well, I know that one,” she cut him off, “Although he looked bored when I did it, so I don’t think I’m very good.”

“Your fiancee is a jerk, don’t do that again until he returns the favor,” he was probably overstepping, but there was an unspoken “what happens in the caves stays in the cave” vibe about this conversation. 

“Can I practice on you?” she turned to touch his thigh. 

Sakura was beautiful; he had known for a while. Her sixteenth birthday was when he first noticed but in an innocent enough way. She had a dress from France imported, her hair and makeup done. Beautiful. But as the light of the fire flickered against her face, he started to realize she wasn’t just a beautiful girl. She was the type of beautiful that men in epics fought wars over, “No,” but God did he want to say yes, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. You’ll be married in a few weeks.”

“My father when to brothels long before he was married and never stopped. Now so has my fiancee, and once he’s my husband, I don’t think that’ll change either,” she gave him a sad little smile. Unfortunately, she wasn’t wrong, and Kakashi knew it. Royals were never happy with what they had, especially the men. “I’ll be moving soon, to live on the Uchiha estate,” her hand still firm on his leg. “Then we can forget any of this ever happened. I’ll go on to have bad sex that will lead to little Uchiha heirs while you go back to the castle and do whatever it is you want to do. But I think I deserve a night, a good one,” she slanted her eyes at him. 

“What are you asking?” he asked, maybe a little too interested. 

“Tell me you don’t want to do anything with me, and I’ll go to sleep but,” she leaned into him, “I’ve had a crush on you since I was six. I thought when I was an adult, it would go away, but hearing how good you are, just made me want you more.”

This was an interesting turn of events. Never in his life would he have guessed Princess Sakura would be seducing him, and successfully at that. “Are you sure you won’t be disappointed? The girls could have just been telling stories.”

“After they told me how they made you feel, I touched myself thinking about how you could make me feel,” she softly kissed his cheek, “Maybe I’m naive, but something tells me you’d exceed my expectations.”

His fellow knights had a stupid game. Who could sleep with the most princesses? The oldest Shizune, followed by Anko the bully, Hinata, the twin’s Ten Ten and Ino, and then little Sakura. A few men were successful throughout the year, but there was an unspoken rule around Sakura, no one tried. This was for three reasons, one, she was the baby of the castle. Even in her adult years, it was a title she couldn’t shake. Two, her sisters, even Anko, would murder anyone who did, and three Kakashi would murder anyone who did. Everyone knew he had a soft spot for the girl. While he never did or said anything, his ominous aura and reputation were enough to ward most men off. But there were a few brave men who tried just to be shut down, but how oblivious she was. 

Now here she was, all grown up, looking for someone to touch her how she wanted to be touched, and here he was, completely willing too. Especially once he found out he was a part of her fantasy. He grabbed the sides of her face kissing her deeply, trying to savor the moment as it was fleeting. Gently he laid her down, one knee on each side of her hips, “Do you still want me to teach you how a man should touch you?” He started undoing the buttons on the front of her dress. Sakura nodded, “Just tell me what feels good, princess.”

After the top buttons came undone, her breast were exposed. They were perfect, better than he could have imagined. Most of her sisters wore dresses with low necklines that showed them off, but Sakura, being significantly smaller than her sisters, always wore collars that went up to the top of her neck. He thought they were pretty, but her body had always been more of a mystery to him, which he never minded, of course. But now, he thanked every decision he had ever made, both good and bad, for getting him here, in this cave with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes on. 

He started softly, her nipple in his mouth, swirling it with his tongue, watching her reactions. After realizing how much she was enjoying it, he started sucking while his other hand slipped up her dress. Pulling how her panties, he could tell her clit was already swollen. “This feels good,” she cocked her head back. Sasuke played with her breast a few times, but his hands never touched her down there, especially not like this. 

“Should I keep going, or can I trying something else?” he asked, tasting her neck. 

“What else would you try?” she asked, still trying to catch her breath. 

As much as he liked the element of surprise, he also wanted Sakura to know precisely what he was doing to her. “First I’m going to show you that thing with my tongue,” he saw her try to hide the excitement on her face, “Then I’m going to teach you how to suck a man’s cock,” his fingers started to slip inside her, “And then, my princess,” he kissed her while she squirmed, “I’m going to show you how good sex can feel. Is that okay with you, m’lady?”

“Yes,” she squeaked as Kakashi moved down her body, pushing her dress up. It was better than she thought. Ever flick over his tongue on her clit brought her closer to the edge. When she did it to herself, it would sometimes take almost an hour to feel like this, but within seconds of his tongue on her, she felt like she was melting. “Kakashi stop, I think I’m going to-”

Kakashi pulled his head from under her dress, “I’ll stop if that’s what you want, but I want you to cum. It’s a knight’s job to service the Princess after all.” Silently she nodded, putting her head back on the ground while he went back to work. He focused back on her clit but knew he’d have to step it up to get her to finish. He stuck two of his fingers in her. They went in easy with how wet she was and started fucking her with them. Her body tightened up with every thrust. His tongue moved down, working its way next to his fingers, his other hand now focusing on her clit. If he only had one night with this girl, he would make sure that every time her husband touched her, she would think about him. 

Finally, she reached her breaking point, her juices flowing onto his face. Again he sat up, wiping his face with his palm, “I’m so sorry,” she covered her face. 

“Why?” he looked down at her, the top of her dress undone and exposed. The skirt top pushed up, showing her legs, while the bottom part had a wet spot. It was the hottest things he had ever seen, “Did the tongue thing meet your expectations.”

She peeked out her hands, “exceeded.” 

“Good. Still want to continue, or have you had enough?” He was hoping she would still be down to finish their list, but the poor girl had probably never orgasmed like that in her life. 

She shook her head, “Pull down your pants,” she sat up and got on her knees. 

Eating her out like that had got him plenty hard, but her little command was something else. Maybe it was because she was an actual princess, and he had to obey her orders, but he liked being bossed around by her. He did his belt and let his cock out. 

“Oh,” she looked nervous. 

She had said she gave Sasuke a blowjob once, so surely, this wasn’t her first time seeing a man like this, “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah,” she stared intently, “It’s just bigger. Much bigger than I uh…”

It was cute how she was eying it. While it was petty, and he liked to believe he was better than comparing sizes, there was some satisfaction knowing he was bigger than Sasuke. Much bigger, apparently. “We don’t have to princess,” he ran his fingers through her hair. 

“No, it’s fine,” she took his base in her hand and started at the tip, licking the underside of it. “Is this okay?” 

“Perfect,” If he was honest, while it felt nice, the hottest part was having her on her knees like this. He was just blessed by the visual. “Start with just the tip, princess,” she did as instructed, her tongue now flicking on him, “Now suck a little,” again she did as she was told, always the eager learner. 

Even at the tip, it’s was more than Sakura was used to, which only made her more curious how much she could fit in. Moving her mouth further down, she started to gag on his length, struggling to keep her mouth wrapped around him. 

How one girl could be so cute and so sexy at the same time was a mystery to him. “I appreciate the enthusiasm,” he stroked her cheek with his finger, “but don’t rush to fit in right away. Work your way up; it’s easier that way.” 

Sakura took her mouth off, rubbing her jaw, “sorry, watching me gag probably wasn’t very attractive.”

Kakashi just chuckled, stroking his cock, “Princess, your little mouth gagging on my cock is one of the hottest things I’ve ever seen. But I don’t think it’s enjoyable for you. Do you want to try again, or should we move onto the last thing on our list?” As much as he enjoyed her mouth, waiting to stick his cock in her was becoming agonizing. 

“Can I try one more time?” She looked up with wide eyes. 

There was no way he could say no to that, “Be my guest.” She took his cock again, starting at the tip. A lot more confidently this time, honestly. If she worked like this long enough, he might be able to finish, but he’d be damned if he wasn’t able to fuck her later. But he could tell she was taking his advice, slowly working her way down his shaft. “Good girl,” he moaned, grabbing the roots of her hair. Finally, he felt the back of her throat, she had taken in as much as she could, which was just over half of him, but he didn’t mind. He could feel her gag a little, impressed she stayed the course. After that, sliding up and down him got easier. He could feel her teeth graze him a couple of times, though, her mouth probably getting tired, which was fine by him. Grabbing her chin, he slowly pulled her off him, “You did perfect, princess.”

“Oh my god, you hated it,” she started to get worried, “Is that why you had me stop?”

Well, this was unexpected, “No,” he knelt in front of her, “No, of course not,” he kissed her forehead, “you were amazing. And honestly, you were a natural. If someone didn’t appreciate you, that’s their loss.” Honestly, he wasn’t sure how someone could be bored with her around their cock. 

“Promise?” she leaned into him as he slowly laid on his back.

“Yeah, I promise,” he put his hands on her waist, “You ready to dominate me, princess?” 

Sakura nodded, lifting her body onto him, she was still wet from before, but it was still difficult to fit him. Noticing her struggling, Kakashi grabbed her wrists, laying her on her back, “Looks like I need to stretch you out a little. Am I the biggest cock you’ve ever had?” she nodded, a painfully innocent look on her face. He slid his fingers in again, “Tell me your favorite part so far,” he nipped at her breasts again, fitting in a third finger.

It was hard to think. It had all been great, “When you call me princess,” she admitted. It felt pathetic, but every time he called her that, it sent chills down her spine. 

“Well, princess,” he thrust his hand in, harder this time, “that’s what you are.” every thrust, she moaned a little louder. He couldn’t wait to finally get inside of her. “And I’m your knight. I’d do anything for you,” he stared intensely into her eyes, slipping his fingers out and his tip teasing her folds. “Would you like me to do this for you, princess?”

“Yes,” she wrapped her arms around him, “Please,” she felt like she was begging. 

“Fuck princess,” he slowly slipped himself in, “you feel so good.” She really did, tight and warm. It was going to take all his will power to make himself last. “How does it feel?”

Now she understood. Sasuke didn’t get her ready, not like Kakashi did. He didn’t treat her like the Princess she was. “It feels so good,” she expected it to hurt. Even with her being this wet, she could barely fit him in her mouth, but he made it so easy. A few times, she winced, but it was like her body couldn’t feel pain, not with him inside her, only pleasure. “Fit it all in me, Kakashi,” she whispered, holding on tighter. 

“You sure, princess?” He asked, holding the back of her head.

“Yes!” she yelled out, “You’ve been teasing me too long. I’m a princess. You can’t keep doing that!” 

Her outburst did make him laugh a little, “Okay,” he slipped himself in all the way, “Like this?” Sakura squeezed her eyes shut, taking him all in. “Good job, princess,” he kissed her forehead. His thrusts were slow at first, so he could get used to it. Each one seemed more manageable for her to handle. As good as she felt, frequently, he pushed back the reality that he would never have her again like this, but it was a waste to dwell. “I’m going to go a little harder and a little faster,” he warned. Usually, he liked his partner to put in work, even if they were underneath him, but he wasn’t sure she could, biting down on her thumb, struggling to take him in. But what she lacked was picked up by her expression and noises, every one of them incredibly erotic. 

“Harder,” she struggled, “for your princess…”

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he went in for a long deep kiss before obliging. Part of him was worried about breaking the girl, but he had a feeling she was much tougher than she looked. “Is this harder enough for your princess?”

He hadn’t expected that he’d be allowed to let loose like this with her. A few times in the barracks, he and the other knights would talk about their lays, especially if they were good, but this would not be a story he would ever repeat. First, because he wasn’t sure anyone would believe him, but second, and importantly, this moment was theirs and theirs alone. To stay in this cave and the back of their memories for as long as they lived. The intrusive thoughts were starting to overpower him. Maybe she would run away with him. 

“My turn,” she pushed him off and onto his back, ripping the side of her skirt, annoyed at how it got in the way. Lowering herself onto him, his head dug into the ground, letting out little moans as she did. “Does this feel okay?” she grabbed each side of his shirt that was already split down the middle, tearing it further to see his whole chest. 

“Princess, you don’t need to ask that everything you do to me feels amazing,” his hands ran up her sides, pulling apart her dress, buttons popping off to the ground. Another thing they could blame on Orochimaru. 

At this point, Sakura just took off the dress. Her whole body was only illuminated by the fire next to them, “Do you think I’m beautiful, Kakashi?”

He grabbed her waist forcibly moving her up and down his cock, “Princess Sakura Haruno, you are the most beautiful woman I’ve ever met,” she dropped down, her tits in his face, moving her hips in rhythm to his, “I want to tell you every day until I die.” 

“Kakashi,” he felt a tear roll down her cheek, but she didn’t let up, “I wish I was marrying you.”

So did he. Maybe he was clouded by the amazing sex, but she was smart, as medical magic was no joke. Kind, as he knew, she would often sneak out of the castle walls to deliver food to children. Something Ino and Ten Ten tried to discourage her from. But above all else there was something about her he was always drawn to. A force that always made him happy to catch glances in passing or hear stories about her from the other knights and her sisters. She was special. “Hey,” he slowed his hips, holding both sides of her face, “You and me, let’s enjoy this,” he kissed her softly, “we can be sad tomorrow morning. But for tonight, your mine, no one else’s.”

They touched each other’s forehead, picking up speed. Sakura slowly losing herself to the pleasure again. “Kakashi, I think I’m going to cum,” she held onto him by the bottom of his neck. 

There was a wave of relief because he was hanging on for dear life, “Cum then.” He softly bit her lip. 

“You have to too,” she grabbed his hair, her body on the edge, “It’s my safe day. You can do it inside of me.”

It was probably a bad idea, but so was sleeping with an engaged princess. “Fuck,” he trusted hard into her finished inside as soon as he felt her tighten around him, she collapsed onto him. “You okay, princess?” he stroked her hair. 

“Yeah,” she slowly pulled herself off of him, collapsing onto her torn dress on the ground. “That was amazing, Kakashi,” she turned onto her side, huddled next to him. 

“It was,” he stared up to the top of the cave. “I’m glad you liked it.” he kissed the top of her head, “You should get some sleep though,” not wanting to move, he reached for his armor, ripping the cape off, wrapping it over her. They would worry about what she would wear in the morning. 

“Okay,” she yawned, holding onto him tighter, “I love you, Kakashi.” 

He looked down to the Princess, already asleep, looking so peaceful. With another kiss to her head, he started to drift off to sleep but not before whispering, “I love you too, Sakura.”


	2. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't judge it too harshly I wrote it in literally 10 minutes. Actually, I wrote this whole story in one day lol so maybe don't judge all of it too harshly lol or do idk I had a good time.

Both Kakashi and Sakura had never dreaded the morning as much as they did now. Last night was passionate and emotional; neither of them had ever felt that way before. Maybe saying ‘I love you’ was rash, but there was something there. But now, they would have to return to reality—him back to his station and her off to her wedding. 

“Mornin’,” Kakashi kissed her. She was still only wrapped up in his cape. 

“Morning,” she snuggled into him, not wanting to get up.

“What do we have here?” There was a booming voice that of a woman coming from the entrance of the cave. 

Quickly Kakashi got to his feet, putting himself in front of Sakura, but before anyone moved, Sakura stood up, holding the cloak up to her. “Tsunade?”

Now that he thought about it, the woman did look familiar, but it had been a few years since he had seen the slug queen. “What the fuck is going on?” She glared at the pair. Tsunade used her magic to give Sakura a simple dress, and the two caught her up as to what transpired well up until Sakura healed his snake bite. Apparently, upon hearing her protégé was kidnapped by her former companion, Tsunade had also come to rescue her, but when she found the state of Orochimaru’s hideout did some additional investigating. 

“He’s still alive?” Kakashi was sure he was dead when he left. 

Tsunade sighed, “Yeah, what you killed was a shadow clone, a weaker projection of himself. He’s still out there. And he’s probably not happy with either of you about what happened.”

“What do we do?” Sakura grabbed Kakashi’s arm. 

Tsunade glanced at the pair. Finding them practically naked together was incriminating enough, but this was also interesting. “Nothing. I’ll have to consult. Give me some time, but we’ll figure it out. But,” she paused, “You have to tell me what’s going on here.”

Sakura let go of his arm quickly, “Uh,” they looked at each other, guilty looks plastered. “Well, Kaka- I mean, Sir Hatake was keeping me warm because Orochimaru ripped my dress. It was quite scary, and it was so cold last night, so…”

That story would likely fly with anyone else, but Tsunade knew Sakura wasn’t Orochimaru’s type. He had a more masculine taste if you could call it that. “Well, if you want to lie to me, go ahead, but I’m on your side. Besides,” she smirked, “I bet Sir Hatake is much better than Lord Uchiha. I specifically remember you whining about how you barely felt anything and what you did feel hurt…” Tsunade had been meaning to give Sakura a little sex talk before getting married, but she went a bit rouge. 

“Teacher!” Sakura covered her face, “Okay, please just stop.” Kakashi had a small but prideful smile on his face. “Yes, we… Last night.”

“Well, yes, I know that, dear. I did find you two snuggled up naked together. I mean, what do you want to do about it?” She crossed her arms. The Uchiha’s weren’t all bad. She quite liked Itachi, but his younger brother, Sakura’s fiancé, always annoyed the shit out of her, and she wasn’t thrilled when the engagement was announced. However, Sakura was, so she let it be. Until she came back from visiting him, that is. And she had always liked Hatake. He was smart, reliable; the only knight she could stand for more than five minutes. 

Last night was intense, and they hadn’t had a chance to talk about it. What did they want to do about it? “I mean,” he looked at Sakura, then back at Tsunade, “If I could, I would marry her.”

Sakura started crying, “I want to marry him too.” 

Tsunade rolled her eyes, “Kids these days are so dramatic. Well, you can’t get married,” both of them nodded in silent agreement. “But don’t lose hope. I have more sway in this kingdom than either of you know. Just,” she looked at Sakura, “stop crying, okay? And enough with the marriage stuff. I’ll admit you two probably know each other better than most do before they’re married, but it’s still weird. Relax a little.” Tsunade summoned her slug, “I’ll meet you back in the village. I suggest you take the long way home, stop in the village. I’ll tell the king our poor little Princess had the worst fatigue from the ordeal and needed to keep the travel light,” she teased. Before disappearing. 

“I heard you were feeling fatigued,” he joined in with a smirk.

“Shut up,” she pouted, “let’s just go.” But Tsunade had given her the world. Another night alone with him.

~~

There were a few more nights where she snuck out, or he snuck in, but it wasn't easy. Plus, her wedding day was getting closer, and like that, she was gone. They hadn’t even really said goodbye because it was too painful. Maybe he could convince the king to move him to the Uchiha estate. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. However, after only three days, he was summoned to the throne room. There was the King and Tsunade; Kakashi had his helmet off, so Tsunade leaned in next to him and whispered, “keep a straight face.”

At first, he was confused, but then the doors opened and in walked Sakura and Sasuke. He felt like a puppy, perking up at seeing him. Tsunade was a god damn miracle worker. She had convinced the king that since Orochimaru was still fixated on the Sharingan, the estate was vulnerable due to his stalking. But the castle was new to him, plus Tsunade would be here, which would scare him off, and she would be training Kakashi now in magic that would directly oppose him. The Uchiha’s agreed as the fixation was heavily on Sasuke and figured he would be safer in the capital. 

“Your Majesty, my Lord,” Tsunade looked to the King and Sasuke. “I have some logistics I’d like to discuss now that my residency in the castle will be more permeant. I’d also like to go over strategies. Sir Hatake,” she looked to Kakashi, “Please escort the Princess to her room. I know she gets fatigued while traveling.”

Both of them, trying not to show their smiles, gave a small bow before departing. They managed to hold it together until they got to the room, but as soon as the door closed, Sakura jumped into his arms, “I missed you.”

He lifted her up, “I missed you too, princess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want these two dorks to be happy and in love <3 Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> When I started this they weren't going to fall in love but I just love me some angst sooooo but this was fun and like I said it made me feel better so I thought I'd share. I spent like 10 minutes writing a little epilogue so go read it if you're interested! Or not, honestly, this story is fine as one chapter lol


End file.
